These things will change Niley story
by iibelieveindreamers
Summary: Miley and Nick have been best friend forever. He's always been so sweet to her, she couldn't help but love him. She had a self confidence problem but he never judged her. But later on, he's the one developing his problem, anger management problem...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Why in hell would I get some help? I don't need help! Even if I had a problem, I wouldn't. You want to know why? Because you obviously have a bigger one and never did anything about it. But don't worry, Miley. Your secret is safe with me." He said getting closer to me slowly and whipes one of my tear, "Bitch, get your acts together!" He yelled as he pushed me on the wall. "Your just like any other girls, a desperate whore."

This is the last thing my now ex boyfriend said to me. Calling me a whore for no reasons at all, I was just trying to help. But that's the story of every kind person, right? Your always trying to help and be there for everyone but your always the one who's wrong and always the one who get all the bullshit. It's just like practising an instrument for a very long time and yet you can't find the perfect melody and then you learn someone how to play for the very first time and they play that melody you were searching for all these years. You see, that's my problem. Not finding my melody. My life's lyric. Myself. Which is kind of ironic because I've helped and support so many of my friends through this processus. Yet, i'm a fifteen years old who's now alone in this big room, crying my eyes out because of a guy. Well, actually not only a guy, my guy. My boyfriend, my best friend. I don't see anyone jumping in trying to save me now? Where are all the friends I've helped, you may wonder? Well, they're with him.

Why? Because this is what happen when you date your best friend. You see, we used to be this group of friends, unbreakable. We were not too popular but not too loser either, we were just perfect. We could fit with anyone. But like everything in life, it _changed. Change, _my worst enemy. Have you ever had a perfect moment, you just wanted to grab it and hold on to it forever? I have. I've also tried to make these moments alive again but somehow nothing was the same. I've always been scared of change, in any possible way. Why destroy something i'm comfortable with? I remember when I started to hit puberty, I was so afraid to see my body changing the way it was and I still am.

I knew Nick was right, I do have a problem. Of course I know that, i'm the one living with this. I'm the one starving myself until I faint. I'm the one who's putting my finger down my throat to me throw up the smallest thing I eat. I lived like this for one year now. Change is affecting me. It's affecting my body and I don't like it, at all. Now I know what you're thinking, another teenager who wanted to be perfect for her boyfriend, who's not even treating her right. Don't get me wrong, of course, I wanted to make Nick happy and be perfect for him but there's so much more than that. Don't judge me about the slightest thing you know about my life. You don't know my entire story.

"_Never judge a book my its cover."_


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter 1; The beginning. **

A couple months earlier...

"Hey there!" I said as I walk in his bedroom. "Hey Miles. What's up?" He asked lifting his eyes from his lap top, now looking at me. "Oh nothing, I just missed my best friend so I thought we could hang out." I said sitting down next to him. It's true, I did missed him even though I saw him the day before but really I just wanted to escape from my parents. "You saw me yesterday" he laugh. "Oh, you know I can't spend a day without seeing your face." I said poking him. "I'm that hot, uh?" He joked. "No, actually I love seeing your face everyday so whenever I see another guy I can be like 'Oh shit, he's hot.' Even if he's not, because no one can be as ugly as you." I joked back. "Ouch." He laughed "I'm just kidding, you know I love you." I said in a Friendly way. "I love you too, Miles. And I'd love to hang out with you but Selena is coming over... Sorry." Selena, I thought. His girlfriend. She was actually really nice and Nick was happy with her but somehow I couldn't help but be jealous every time he mention her name. "Oh, alright. I'll see you later then." I said faking a smile "You two have fun!" I quickly hugged him and walk out of his room. "Bye Miles, I'll text you later!" His last words brought a smile to my face, I knew he would text me. He always do, making sure everything is fine with me and there wasn't a night he wouldn't text me goodnight. We were best friend and nothing could changed that…

Later that night…

"How's my beautiful best friend doing?" He texted me, which brought a smile to my face. He always knew how to make me feel good. "She's doing good! She also have a pretty awesome news to tell her best friend! How about you?'' I replied as soon as I got his text. "I'm great too. : ) Now tell me that 'pretty awesome news' ." He replied and I could hear his voice in my head. He was mocking me. I giggle and reply "I have a date tomorrow!" I knew he could tell I was excited but hell, this was my very first date! I had something to be excited about! "Miles, that's awesome! Who's the lucky guy?" _Lucky guy. _Wow, I don't know if he was that lucky, I mean, some girls are so much better looking then me. "Liam…" I replied. I know he would get all protective because Liam is older then we are but he seemed so nice when he asked me out. He's a senior and we're freshmen and he's really good looking, so why not give it a try? "That's amazing Mi. But promise me one thing… You'll be careful?" I smiled as I read his text, I loved when he would let his 'big brother' side out. "I promise I'll be careful, daddy!" I replied as a joke. "Haha, really funny Miles. I'm just making sure my girl doesn't get hurt." _His girl. _I wonder what Selena would think if she knew he called me _his girl. _"I know. And thanks for that. : ) I'm going to bed, i'll text you tomorrow after my date! Goodnight Nick!" _After my date. _Hehe, now that sound weird. He's usually the one saying that. "Goodnight Mi. Goodluck for tomorrow!"

Miley's date.

Liam open my door for me, I get out of his car and smile at him "Thank you." He then took my hand and look me right in the eyes "Your very welcome, beautiful." I melt. No guys have ever called me beautiful before. Well, actually no one, except Nick. But Nick doesn't count right? He probably call everyone like that. I smiled once again and walk in the restaurant, still holding his hands. "Reservation for Liam Hemsworth, please." My date said to the waiter. "Of course, follow me." The restaurant was beautiful. To be honest, I never really go to the restaurant. My parents are both doctors so I spend pretty much all of my time alone eating food that my mom cooked for me before leaving for the hospital. She _always_ cooked something. Since they're both pretty busy at their offices or doing night shift at the hospital, we don't really have the time to go to the restaurant and if my mother would find out I ate at any fast food, she would kill me. My parents are health freak. "Wow, it look beautiful in here." I said looking around. "Yeah, my parents used to come here on every Saturday, it was their little dates." He laugh. "That's pretty cool… Are you close to your parents?" I asked curious. But at the same time, it was a date. Our first date, so we were supposed to asked each other questions like that, right? It's all about getting to know each other? "Kind of, yeah. We have our things, you know. We try to go out every weekend somewhere, just a little family time. It never hurts." He smiled "What about you?" I didn't really know what to reply. Of course I knew that my parents loved me. But we never go anywhere together… They're always working. My relationship with my parents was nothing like his. "Um, well it depends.. Sometimes." I answer his question. "What do you mean?" He asked. I hated this. "Well, you see, they're pretty busy with work…" I replied. "Oh, I see." He said and then we started talking about others things. Our little dinner was actually something I never experience before. It was a big change. But a good one. "What do you say we go to the drive in?" He asked. "Oh my gosh, I'd love too! I've never been there!" I replied as he looked at me with a weird look. "Really? I spent my entire childhood there. I even have a private spot." He smirked. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Liam was right. This really was a private spot, no one was here. We could see the screen perfectly where we were parked. We both got in the backseat. I was pretty excited for this. We were going to watch The hangover. How much do I love Bradley Cooper ? My thoughts on Bradley got interrupt as Liam started kissing me. Oh my gosh this was my first kiss. What if I'm not good enough ? Well, I guess he would have pulled away by now… Stop thinking Miles, I told myself. So I did. I just kissed back as he bit my bottom lips asking for entrence. So I open my lips as his tongue started to explore my mouth. I gotta admit, I didn't really understand whenever Nick and Selena would kiss but now I get it. I like it. He pulled away slowly but brought his lips to my neck. I let a soft moan out as he find my sweet spot. I looked down at him to see him smirked and then slowly brought his hands under my shirt. Oh no, no, no… I might still be a virgin but I knew where this was going. I just had my first kiss two minutes ago, I'm not ready for this. I slowly push him away, "Liam…" I said but got interupted once again as he put his lips on my mouth and pull away "Shhh" He said sliding his hands upper on my stomach soon reaching my bra. I didn't like this. Not at all. He soon starting sucking on my neck, once again. I let out another moan, gosh why does all these sound come out from my mouth? I don't want this! He then started rubbing my boobs even though I was still wearing my bra. "Liam…" I spoke again but he only replied the same things, "Shhh, your enjoying this honey. I know you are." Wrong. I wasn't. I wanted all this to end. He then push me on my back and lean on top of me. Even if I tried to push him away, I couldn't. He was so much bigger then me. He took my shirt off against my will, and started kissing my stomach. "Liam… Please stop. I'm not ready for this…" He once again, didn't listened. He unclip my bra and started massaging my breast. Another, unwanted moan came out of my mouth as tears started rolling down my face. He then kissed my left breast and his hand traveled down to my tights. He rub them slowly going up under my skirt until he reach my underwear. He then started rubbing me against my underwear and took them off and started rubbing me, I hated this. He then stuck one finger inside of me as I let out a small scream as I cried my eyes out. Please someone come and save me. I cried and cried, I couldn't do anything. We were stuck in there alone. This would be how I would lose my virginity. Goodbye all the romantic ways, I had planned. It was over, right here, right there.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter two; My escape. **

"Why are you being like this? You were so nice…" I said as I cried my eyes out. "Oh darling, I'm not nice. Do you seriously think I'm in good terms with my parents and all that shit? Keep dreaming girl." He said. _Lie. _Everything he said to me was a freaking _lie. _I needed a way out. I kept thinking and thinking, there must be a way that I can stop him. As he starts to take his pants off, I get this idea. I've seen this in a movie before, now come on Miles, you can do this. I thought to myself. "Wait, let me do it…" I said putting my hands on his hands. "I see your starting to love this." He smirked. "Mhm…" If he could lie then so can I. I kissed his lips softly then run my hands to his bare chest and I could feel I was gaining control. I slowly sit up and get on top of him and then slowly slide my hands in his pants and his boxer taking his harden little man in my hand. Did I mention I _hated _this? "Babe, that's it. Now move your hand." He ordered and I did as he told me. Gosh, why are guys such jerks? I could hear him moan as he yelled my name. Well, it wasn't actually my name it was more like "Molay." Did he even knew my name? "Molay, I'm going to cum!" He yelled. That was my cue. I took my hands off his pants and got out the car and run as fast as I could. I could hear him yell after me: "YOU UGLY BITCH! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU FOR THIS. YOUR JUST AN UGLY FAT WHORE." _Ugly. Fat. Whore. _Those are the words that run trough my mind as I run to my getaway, Nick's place.

"Nick!" I cried as I walk towards his bed, sobbing like crazy. "Miles, what's wrong?" He said sitting up worried. I couldn't speak. So he just wrapped me into his arms and I held him tightly crying unto his shoulder. "What happened tonight Miles?" Nick asked after a couple of minutes. "H-he was t-trying to- -" For the third time that night I get interrupt. "I'm ready for you big boy." Selena said only wearing one of Nick's sweater. My eyes widen as I realise what they were about to do. "Oh… Oh my gosh, I am so sorry… I-I di-didn't know y-you were h-here.." I said nervously as I got up from the bed walking towards the door. "S-so so so sorry…" I sobbed and run downstairs. "Miles! Miley wait!" I heard Nick yelled after me. "Miley wait up!" He run downstairs following me. "Nick, don't worry… Go have fun with your girlfriend. I'll be fine. I promise." _Lie. _"Miley, please. It's okay, I'm here for you." He said walking closer to me. "I know that. Your girlfriend is waiting Nick… Go ahead, I know you want too. Sorry for disturbing…" I didn't even wanted to hear what he had to say next, I just walked out the door and walked to my house.

The next day…

I was laying in bed, holding my teddy bear close to my chest, I couldn't get my mind off yesterday. I heard some footstep walking in my room and I didn't even care to look who it was. It was probably my mom saying something like 'Honey, there's some soup in the fridge. I need to go to work, I don't know when i'll be back… Your dad is gone to work too, call us if there's anything. If we don't answer, call Denise or aunt Debbie.' But it wasn't my mom. Because my mom wouldn't have took the time to sit next to me on my bed. She would have barely open the door. "Miles…" A man voice spoke. I knew exactly who it was. It didn't surprise me he was here now. I slowly turn around and look up at him forcing a small sad smile "Hey Nick." I said almost whispering. "Miles, you weren't at school today… Are you okay?" I could see he was worried in his eyes as he asked me the question. "Mhm.." I simply said. "Mi, I know when something is wrong and there's definitely something wrong… Don't lie to me." He said stroking my hair. That's when I broke down. I immediately feel his warm arms wrapped around me. "Mi… you can talk to me. I'm here for you." He whisper holding me tightly to his chest. "I know…" I sobbed. "Tell me what happened yesterday, Miley." His voice was serious with a worried tone. I couldn't lie to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around me as I explain everything to him. "Mi, I'm so sorry… I should've been there for you last night…" Now there was guilt in his voice. "Don't worry about it, Nick. I'm pretty sure you had fun." I look up and winked at him but soon enough my eyes filled with tears once again. I hated crying. "Well, yeah but that's not the point, Mi. I should've been there for you. You came to me for help and I turn around on you to go with some girl." There was even more guilt in his voice now. "She's not some girl, Nick. She's your girlfriend and you love her." I sighed and look up at him "And I probably wouldn't have been able to tell you anyway, last night. Don't worry about it. Your here now, aren't you?" I smiled a little to tell him it was fine if he wasn't there, even though I wish he would have chose me. "I am. And you can be sure that I'm not leaving you anytime soon. There's no way another bastard is going to hurt _my girl _once again." _My girl. _There he said it again. I smiled "Thank you, besty." I lay my head back on his chest "That's why i'm here…" He smiled. "Are you hungry? I saw your mom she said there was soup in the fridge. She needed to go to work. I told her I'll be there for you." He said still holding me tightly. "It's not like she care anyway." I sighed. "No, I'm not hungry, but thanks." He take a piece of my hair out of my face "She care about you, Mi. She's just busy at work… Being a doctor is—" "something a lot of people need. If my parents wouldn't be there a lot of people would die." I cut him. "I know, she remind me everyday." It's his turn to sigh now, "Wanna go for a ride? I'll let you drive." He said as he nodge me. "I don't have my licence." I simply reply. "Well, so what? We won't go downtown, silly. I promise no one will catch us. No one will ever see us." He smiled. "Fine. But I swear, if we get caught, you'll be the one in trouble." "And I'm ready to take the risk for _my girl." _He smiled once again.Why did he kept calling me _his girl? _

"Nick, I've never drove before… I'm only fifteen!" I said sitting in the driver's seat. "I know." He smile. "Don't you think I should have start with an automatic? Manuel is harder.." I said not to sure what to do. "Well, exactly. If you start with the hardest, it'll be easier when you will drive an automatic after. That's my motto." He smile. I rolled my eyes at his comment "How do I start this freaking thing?" He laugh, his cute adorable laugh. "Press on the clutch and put you gear to one—" "I can't reach it! The clutch! I can't reach any pedals!" Nick always have been taller then her. I was actually kind of short for my age. "Move your seat, Miles!" He laugh. I did as he tells her and laugh "oh my gosh, I'm almost in the wheel." He smile at her "Shorty." I glared at him "Oh shut up. I'm not that short!" He laugh "Yeah, you are. Now start!" I looked in front of me and press on the clutch and put the gear to one "Now what do I do?" I asked a bit nervous. "Slowly let go of the clutch and press on the gas." I looked at him nervously and then back at the road "Alright, here I go…" I screamed as the car starts rolling "OH MY GOSH, NICK, WHAT DO I DO NOW?" He laugh "Press on the clutch and change of gear to two!" I did as he told me "Your actually pretty good. Most people aren't even able to start." I looked at him "I'm a natural." I said as I sticked my tongue out as then, bam. I hit a small tree. "MILEY!" Nick yelled. "Oh my gosh, Nick I am so, so , so, sorry! I put my head in my hands "I'll pay for the damage, I swear. I'm so stupid." He look at me and smile "Are you hurt?" I looked up at him a bit confused. "No. Are you?" "Nope. So there's no problem, Miles. We both agreed that it was my fault if anything happen. So it's my fault." "Nick, it's not your fault! I'm the one who can't drive!" I said a bit embarrassed. "What about, it's no one's fault?" He proposed. "I mean, it was a small tree. I'm pretty sure there's no damage anyway." "Well, if there is any damage, I'm paying. Now come here and drive your stupid truck before I kill someone." He laugh and get out the car looking if there's any damage. "Not even a little scratch." He smile. "Ah, thank god! Let's go back home."

"Remind me why I got in a relationship in the first place?" I look up at Nick a bit confused "What the hell are you talking about? You love Selena…" He sighed "I do. But lately she think she can own me and she get mad because I'm hanging out with you. She knows that were nothing more than just friends." I looked down "Nick, you can go and hang out with her… I don't mind. She's your girlfriend." He shook his head. "No. I don't want too… Actually, lately I never actually felt like hanging out with her." I look up at him again "Are you saying your falling out of love?" He look down "To be honest, I don't even know if I've ever been in love with her, Mi." "So, you want to break up with her?" "I don't know, maybe." I sat up quickly as the anger filled my body "Nick! You can't do that! Now that you slept with her yesterday, your going to leave her? You guys are all the same. When you get what you want, you leave." He looked up at me "Woo, woo there. Miley, yesterday wasn't the first time Selena and I had sex… We did it a couple of months ago." I looked down a bit ashamed "Oh…" "And I think that's when I realise she probably wasn't the one for me." "What, she wasn't good enough?" "No, no. Not at all… It's just…" He sighed. "Sex isn't supposed to be something just for fun. A synonym for sex is making love. And that's what it should be about. And I never really felt in love with Selena… So you know…" I look up to look him in the eyes, he seemed to be pretty honest. "It's your choice… You do whatever you want." He look down "And beside, I think I'm falling for someone else…"

**A/N: Please review! This is my first story on fanfiction and I'd like to know what do ya'll think ! **


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three; It's all my fault. **

I looked up at him "Nick! What the hell! You can't fall in love with someone while dating Selena! I bet you cheated on her with that girl too! Your such a jerk!" I yelled. I know I didn't even leave him the chance to explain but I was so mad at him. Sure I get jealous of Selena sometimes but that's only because she is so pretty. She has everything a guy could want and me, well, I'm just me. "I didn't cheated on her! I would never do that, that's why I'm planning on breaking up with her so I won't hurt her! And beside, this isn't of your business. You never even been in a relationship before so shut up!" He yelled back and walk toward the door "Talk to me when your not so pms." And with that last sentence he left. It was actually one of the first time we were being so rude to each other. I felt so bad. It was all my fault.. I shouldn't have freak out on him. What should I do now…? Text him? Or maybe I should just wait and apologies tomorrow at school. Ah, school! I forgot about that one. Now I had two reasons why I didn't wanted to go to school: Nick and Liam. I layed down on my bed and sigh. Nick was the only one who could make me forget about Liam. Now he's gone and I couldn't stop thinking about him and what he said to me. _Fat. Ugly. Whore. _Actually, the last one didn't really bother me… I never did anything with any guy so it couldn't really affect me, right? But the others one… They did affect me. There must be a reason why I don't have a lot of friends or why I never had a boyfriend. There must also be a reason why I can get that move on the bars. Nothing can make a gymnast more angry than not being able to do the move she's been practising for so long. Maybe it's because of my weight? My hands can't support my weight, that's it. I slowly walk up to the bathroom and close the door. I looked at myself in the mirror for a couple of minutes and shook my head. "I'm going to change that… I will get that move. I will get a boyfriend. People will want to be like that. It won't be my fault anymore." I said to myself and slowly bend down infront of the toilet and stick two fingers down my throat.

The next day, at school.

I slowly walk to Nick as I could feel my stomach growl, I haven't ate anything since yesterday morning and I wasn't planning on eating anything today either. "Hi…" I said as I lean on the locker next to him. "Hi." He replied taking a quick glance at me before looking back into his locker. "Look Nick, I'm sorry about yesterday… I shouldn't have tell you what to do. And your right, I've never been in a relationship before so it's not like I know anything." I sigh and he look at me "Miles, don't be sorry… I'm the one who acted like a jerk. You might have never been in a relationship but your still a girl, you know what girls want. You didn't wanted Selena to get hurt." I smiled a little "So were friends again?" "Hey, who said we ever stopped being friend?" I laugh "I don't know… I just figured, you know, we never had a fight before… Anyway, let's not talk about that again." He laugh "So, do you want to do anything tonight? It's Friday so, we can't just stay at home being bored." He offered. "Yeah, sure. But I have a competition tomorrow. Oh my gosh, do you want to come? You could sleep at my house! It's been a long time since we had a sleepover!" "I'd love too." He smiled. "Great then! I'll see you later!" I smiled and walk away to my class.

Later that night.

I walk to the door and open it "Hey there, curly head— Woah, are you okay?" I asked as I noticed his expression. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just broke up with Sel." He said as I open the door a little wider so he could come in. "I'm sorry, Nick…" I said not too sure what to do. I never really had any girl friends so I've never been through the whole 'He broke up with me!' And Selena was Nick's first real relationship. "It's okay, Miles. Like I said, I wasn't in love with her… I just hope she's okay. She told me she was but you know, a girl can hide her feelings." He sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it.." I mumble. "But I texted Demi and she said she was on her way, so she's in good hand." Demi. Selena's best friend. I still think it's weird that Selena could hang out with Demi all she wanted but she would get jealous when Nick and I were together. It's not like there was anything between Nick and I. We've been friends forever. "Great…" I said. "So, nervous about tomorrow?" He asked in attempt to change the topic. "Yeah… I've worked so hard on my floor routine, I hope I won't mess up." "You won't. Your amazing, Mi." He smiled. "I hope your right…" I said. "I always am." He smirked. "Oh, oh! I think your forgetting about that time you said—" I got interrupted by my angry father yelling at me from downstairs "MILEY CYRUS, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND NOW! I'M TELLING YOU I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU." I looked down embarrassed "I'll be back…" I said leaving Nick in my room as I walked downstairs nervously knowing what he would say.

**A/N : Please review ! ****: ) **


	5. Chapter four

**Chapter four; A talent, not something I learned. **

"What's wrong with you, Miley?" He yelled. "We already talked about the way you talk to us! We are your parents and that will never changed! The way you talked to your mother tonight was unacceptable young lady!" I looked down, I could feel tears filling in my eyes. "Dad, you guys promised me you would come to my competition tomorrow and last minute she tell me you guys can't come…" I look up to see if he was still mad hoping he would understand. "Miley, that's not an excuse. We save lives you know! That's way more important than a stupid cheer competition!" Tears stream down my face when he said that. _Stupid cheer competition. _"It's gymnastic dad… It's not the same thing." He sigh out of frustration "To me it is, Miley. And it doesn't matter anyway. You shouldn't have talked to your mother the way you talked to her. Now I'm going to work and you will apologies when she get back." "That's if she get back by tonight." I mumble. He suddenly grab my wrist tightly "Watch the way you talk to me, young lady!" He yelled as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "Dad, please stop… Nick is upstairs." He held my wrist tighter "So, he's the one making you talk to us the way you do? He's the one changing you? I bet you had sex with you!" "No! He's not! He's not even my boyfriend and no, I didn't had sex with him! If you would be here more often you would know!" I pulled my hand away and run upstairs to my room crying. "Are you okay, Mi?" Nick said wrapping his warm arms around me. "I'm so sick of this Nick. Why did they even had me in the first place if they were going to leave me alone all the time? I get that they want to save lives and all but what about my life?" I could feel his hands rubbing my back slowly as I burried my face in his chest "Shhh, I know.. I'm here for you… I'm here for you…" He kept repeating to me.

"Good morning, champ!" He smiled as I opened my eyes. "Ughhh" I groan and put the pillow on my face. "Miles, you need to wake up. We need to be at the gym in an hour." I suddenly sit up quickly "What ! Nick! I need to get ready! Why didn't you woke me up?" "I thought you had enough of an hour…" I looked down "Sorry… I'm just, nervous…" He pull me in a tight hug "You'll do great Miles. Don't worry about it." He said and pull away "No go get ready! I'll prepared breakfast" He said getting up. "No! Well, not for me.. I'm not hungry." I quickly said. It was all lie. I was so hungry I could eat the entire fridge. "But Miles, it's a big day for you, you need to eat." He said looking at me. "I perform better when I don't eat." I reply and walk to the bathroom to avoid de conversation.

"Miley Cyrus, next on beam!" The announcer said. I nervously walk toward the beam and got ready to perform. As soon as I started, I could forget everything. It was my getaway. I loved it. I loved flipping and landing perfectly. If I couldn't get the move perfectly, I would work on it until I got it perfectly. And just like right now, the best way to know you worked so hard is by showing it in front of a crowd and by competing. If I would win, I knew I worked really hard to get there. If I would lose, I knew I just had to work harder to beat them next time. I finished my routine and smiled. I knew it was a good routine. I look up at the crowd to see Nick up and clapping screaming my name. I smiled at him and walk to the side.

"Second place, Miley Cyrus!" I walked to the podium proudly and smiled as they handed me my award. Sure, it wasn't first place but so what? At least I won something. This time it wasn't first place but next time it would be. I was determined. They announced the first place and soon all the parents started taking pictures. All the parents _except mine. _"Can I take a picture of you Mrs. Cyrus?" I knew that voice. I smiled and turn around "Ehhh, let me think about it." I joked. "Oh, so your so good now that you can't pose for your bestfriend?" I laughed. "Of course you can get a picture." I smiled as he took a picture of me and then took some flowers out from his back "For you, m'lady." I smiled "Nick, you didn't have too… Wow, they're beautiful." I took and smelled them. "No your right. I didn't have too. But you love them don't you?" He smiled. "I do." I laugh "You deserve it, Miles! You were amazing out there, girl!" I looked down "Yeah, try to tell that to my parents…" He lift my chin "They're missing on something, Mi. You were amazing out there. Your parents may have a PHD and they may saved people's life everyday but i'm pretty sure they can't flip like you did and land on their feet. Especially when your on the beam! And the bars, Miles, that was amazing. How many people are able to flip and catch the bar again? Not so many. Your lucky, you have a talent. Your parents are missing on that. They probably doesn't even know what talent is. Sure, they save lives, but that's not a talent. That's something they learned to do. What you have is special, Mi. They may not realise it now but one day they will. And that day, I swear they will regret not coming today." He smiled softly. I couldn't say anything. I knew he was right. I just looked at him in the eyes speechless. He knew that I knew he was right. How do I know? Because after looking into my eyes for a couples of minutes, he leaned in a kissed me.

**A/N: Review? : )**


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter five **Are we in a movie ?

I kissed back even though I wasn't sure what was going on. I mean, Nick is my best friend. Why would he kiss me ? He said he liked a girl so why was he kissing me ? All these kind of questions runned through my mind as our lips were dancing together. At that very moment, I felt like I was in a movie or in a book. You know, when they describe the kiss like, 'I could feel butterflies and my knees were getting weak' and all that ? That was me, right there, kissing my best friend. It was only my second kiss, ever. So I don't know if you usually feel that way while kissing someone but I know for a fact that I didn't felt that way when Liam kissed me. Nick slowly pulled away and after a few second he spoke. "Sorry… I just felt like doing this for a long time. I've been holding this back for so long now…"

I blushed. He wanted to kiss me. Me? I bit my bottom lips "I.. I me—It's okay." Shit. I couldn't talk. What was going on?

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry… You probably don't even feel the same way as I do. I don't want to ruined our friendsh-" I cutted him by kissing him once again. I didn't know if it was the right thing to do but I remember seeing Nathan doing this in a episode of One tree hill and it turned out great. I laughed a bit while kissing him, I was such a nerd comparing the situation to One tree hill. This time it was my turn to pull away even though the kissed felt so damn good.

"I think I do feel the same way…" I said as a huge smile played on my face. Could this be the reason why I would get jealous every time he would spend time with Selena? Is it the reasons why I felt the need to talk to him everyday? Because I liked him? It would make sense… I mean, I couldn't spend a day without talking to him. Oh my gosh, I liked a guy and I didn't even knew it! I liked my best friend. I thought.

"I like you, Miley. A lot. I know this might be wrong because were best friend but to me, that kiss it felt so damn right. When I told you I liked a girl, that girl was actually you… Selena and I, sure there was something between us. But let me tell you, by the end it was only sexual…" He laughed.

My could feel my stomach getting into a knot as he made his declaration. He liked me! A lot! Hehe. "I like you too, Nick. A lot." I smiled and blush once again. "I never realised this before but the way you made me feel two seconds ago, that was… woah." He laugh. Aww, his sweet laugh. I never actually notice how much I like it.

"Let me take you somewhere. We can call it our first date." He smiled. _Our first date. _Hehe. I was going on my first date! Well, I can forget about last night right? It wasn't really a date but more like the worst mistake of my life.

"I'd love to." I smiled. "But I kind of need to take a shower and change before…" I laughed.

"Of course. Cause your a champ." He smiled.

"I wouldn't call myself a champ. But I did just compete so, you know."

"I'll take two millshake. One strawberry and one chocolate extreme." He look down at me and smiled. "I know that chocolate extreme is your favourite."

"And your the looser who take a strawberry one. I mean, come on dude." I laughed.

"Hey, gotta make sure my blood sugar stays the same." He smiled.

"Right… Sorry. I tend to forget that…" I look down to take money out of my wallet "Here."

"Why are you giving me that? Because you feel bad I have diabetes?" He tease.

"No, idiot. For my millshake!" I laughed

"Hey, we agreed it's a date. I'm paying." He smiled. I didn't argue more, I knew he would win anyway. He always does. Usually I just keep on going until he just end up tickling me and being me, I say that he won. But this day was special. I couldn't argue with him. He made me feel so special. _If only I knew what would come next… _

**Review?**


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter six; mistake. **

"Wow, someone was hungry." Nick teased. Shit. I just ate a whole chocolate extreme millshake that contains, god only knows, how many calories. _So stupid._

"Euh…" I laughed nervously. Why did he had to take me there? Out of all places! I don't know, he could have take me to the beach, now that's romantic. "I need to go to the bathroom…" I said as I got up and walked to the small bathroom. It was so small I almost didn't have the place to kneel down in front of the bathroom but I did anyway. I shove two fingers down my throat and made myself throw up all the calories I just gained. I hated doing this. And of course, I knew it was wrong. I've seen all the previews on tv and I've watched some movies and all that shit. But I was only doing it until I would gain a normal weight. _At least, that's what I thought. The only problem was, I already was at a normal weight._

"Hey, you alright?" Nick asked as I walked out.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I faked a smiled. I was fine. It's not like I threw up because I was sick of anything. It was my choice. My life. And I would love the way I would look in the future. _At least, that's what I thought. _

"Alright." He smiled and take my hand leading me outside the restaurant. "I'm surprise there's no paparazzi here. Your a superstar now."

I laughed. "I'm no superstar, Nick. I won second place, not even first, and it was just a small competition anyway… Nothing big."

"So, is there going to be a big one soon?" He asked with a smiled. "I want to see my girl win first place this time." _His girl. _I guess now I really was his girl? Well, not yet but it was coming right? I didn't knew much about love but I've watched enough cheesy movies.

"Yeah… But i'm not going." I simply said.

"What? Why not? Miles, your couch would be crazy to left you behind! You were amazing out there!"

"It's not about my couch… He's actually mad i'm not going."

"Then, what is it all about?" He asked.

"My parents… The competition is in Charlotte and, well… You know the drill. They're working, no time for gymnastic. Or cheer, like they call it." He squeezed my hand apologetically.

"Mi…"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." I smiled. _It wasn't. _But I managed to smile anyway, because well, I was on a date with Nick. My bestfriend. And he was amazing, wow. "So, where are we going next?"

"What about we go get our baithing suits and go to the beach?" He smiled.

"I would love to!" I smiled then I looked away as my smile faded. So stupid, again. He couldn't see me in a bikini, shit.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek like he knew something was wrong. "Your so beautiful." Ha. Cut the crap Nick. Of course, I didn't say that, but I wanted to.

"Thanks…" For lying to me? I then felt his lips on my cheek and he turned me around to kiss him lips but I quickly put my hands on his chest and pushed him away a little. It's not that I didn't wanted to kiss him, Gosh, I was dying to kiss him. But I had just threw up so that was gross. "let's go to the beach, I love the beach!" _Or used to love the beach. _

At the beach…

"Want to go for a swim?" He smiled.

"No…" I had the time to change and brush my teeth while he waited for me outside. So I putted my bikini on and wore a cute little summer dress on top. But now, I really didn't want to be in a bikini in front of him. He's been to a couple of party before so he's seen like every girls from high school half naked and everyone knew how much better they are then me. And not to mention his last girlfriend, Selena. She's freaking perfect. She's never done anything wrong, she has good grades, she's beautiful yet at the same time sexy. And there's me. "What about we play that kiss again?" I smiled. Of course I wanted to kiss him, more than anything but at this very moment I just wanted to change the subject. And we kissed. This time more passionate than the one we shared at the gym earlier. His tongue made its way to my bottom lips asking for entrence and I let him in. It was still a weird feeling to me but damn it felt so good. Our tongues immediately started a battle of dominance. A few minutes later I realise we were making out and it felt so damn good. Suddenly I felt his hands slidding under my shirt. The memories of Liam quickly came in my mind. I pushed him away with all the strength I had and quickly got up.

"Miles… I'm sorry, I didn't meant to—"

"I'm no Selena, Nick." I cutted him off. "I'm a virgin, Never even been touch down there, well until that Liam came. I've never even been kissed before that guy! You were my second kiss. I know you had sex with Selena like every night but I'm not her. I'll never be. We're both different persons. So if your expecting anything from me anytime soon, forget it. In fact, this whole thing is a whole mistake. We're best friend! Not lovers."

"Mi—"

"Forget it, Nick. Forget this whole thing. Forget about me. About us. I don't know what we were thinking—"

"I know. I was thinking that I am in love with the most beautiful girl I've ever met." _Lie. _"Yes, in love. I love you, Miley. I know your not Selena. And I don't expect you to be either… It's okay if you don't want sex. I don't need it. All I need is you."

"Nick…" I sighed. "It was a mistake. It is a mistake…"

**Review?**


	8. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven; You and I. **

"Miley… It's not a mistake. What kind of mistake do you see? Because I think that this picture look pretty good right now." Nick smiled. "I know you're not ready for sex or anything related to it and it's okay… And I won't compare you to Selena. First, you have an advantage, I met you first."

"But… Selena could give you things I can't…" I sighed.

"Hey, I don't expect to have sex on the first date. Just please… I'm sorry I went to far… I didn't meant too."

"What if we open our hearts to each others and then it doesn't work out… We would lose our friendship… We've been best friend since were born. Are you ready to take that risk?" I sighed once again. I liked him and yes, gosh I loved him. But at that time, it seemed like our friendship couldn't be ruined.

"Miles, to be honest with you, even if we decide right now to end things or not start anything, it wouldn't change anything. We already said too much and just by the way we've been acting with each others… Even if your not willing to take that risk, our friendship will never be the same."

"I guess your right…"

"Damn right I am." He smiled. "And we can be best friend and lovers. Just imagine it, if we ever get married with kids. Two best friends in love with each others with kids. Can you imagine a better picture?" _Thank you. _Thank you for actually making me believe I could actually stand a chance with you. Note to all the girls out there: Never imagine getting married to your high school boyfriend. _Never._

"It would be the best picture ever…" I replied and finally smiled. His lips then slowly made its way to mine. When we pulled away I whispered "By the way… I love you too. It's you and I forever."

Nick smiled. "Come on, I'll drive you home…"

Later…

"Thank you for staying… I really hate being alone late at night…"

"I know." He smiled and kissed my forehead pulling me closer to him. "I'm trying for the football team tomorrow!"

"Wow, Nick! That's awesome! I'm pretty sure they'll take you. You were in the junior team last year and your awesome at it."

"Thanks. We make a pretty good team right? Football player and gymnast? Don't you want to become a cheerleader?"

"Nah… You know, me and cheerleaders don't get along." I laughed. Maybe I should have. Maybe that way we would still be together… Here comes the what ifs…

"Yeah but your way more talented then all of them together! They can't do half the flip you do. And your so little you could easily be a flyer." _Right_… That's why things are the way they are now, eh?

"I'm not little… I'll show my talent at the gym… Not with them."

"Alright. But I'm just saying you should." He laughed.

I sticked my tongue out "Whatever you say…" I took his hands and starts playing with his fingers "Just promise me things will stay the same… Because I could stay like this forever."

"I promise." He smiled. "I'll never let go." _Lie. _But ya'll knew that anyway.

"So… Taylor Swift is coming here in a month. Do you wanna come with me? Pleaaaase!" I begged.

"Taylor Swift? Really… That's not really my type." He laughed.

"Please… I'll go see whatever concert you want too!"

"Alright, fine." He laughed. "I'll come with you."

"Yay! Thank you!" I got up and took my lap top.

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering the tickets, Mr." I laughed.

"Oh what did I get myself into?" Oh, look. He just quoted the questions I asked myself everyday.

"Come on it'll be fun." I laughed. "I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about and she's got everything I have to live without. True talks to me, I laughed cause it's so damn funny. But I can't even see anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, he smile and got it right. Wondering if he knows he's all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…." I sang quoting one of her song. _How ironic is this now?_

"You have a beautiful voice, you know that?" He smiled. "You could actually go far with a powerful voice like this."

"Ah, shut up." I laughed.

"No, it's true. No one ever told you that?"

"I never sing for anyone. I used to do small shows for my parents in the basement but hey, of course they weren't even listening."

"Yeah… Well, you do have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often." He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks… So what do you want to do now?" I smiled.

"What about this…" He lowered his head and we started making out. I was actually already more comfortable making out with him than a couple of hours ago. Of course, he didn't touch me, he just let his hands on my waist which was okay. It's kind of weird though, I remember wanting more. A couples of hours before, I wasn't comfortable but now I wanted more? He was now on top of me but it we both knew it wasn't getting anywhere else. Only kissing. My parents didn't thought the same things though…

"What the hell is going on here?" Oh, so now they care.

Nick quickly pulled away and sit up. I did the same. We didn't have to adjust our clothes or anything because it wasn't going any further. "Euh… well, mom… dad… Nick and I… well, were together now…" I said nervously.

"Well, what a surprise. It's not like we haven't SEEN IT." My father replied.

"Sorry… It won't happen again."

"Whatever. Your mother and I are going to grab lunch." He took his keys and walked away.

"I don't want anything thanks… And by the way, my competition went great. Second place!" I sighed.

"Miles, you shouldn't let them treat you that way…" Nick sighed too.

"Nick, I love you for caring but there's nothing I can do…"

"You can always get child help… Some people would talk to them."

"It's not like they ever touch me or anything…" _Lie. _It was now my time to lie. But it was for a good cause, right?

"No, but your only fifteen. You deserve to have parents home."

"They are home, Nick. They just work a lot, which is normal. They need to get money somehow." Yes I know, one minute I complained and the other I was defending them I just didn't like people talking about my parents like that.

"You sure your fine…?"

"Yes Nick."

"Alright… You hungry? We could make dinner together."

"Nick, it's late. We can't eat dinner." I replied. The last thing I wanted was eat.

"But Miley, we didn't ate dinner. And you've practically didn't eat anything of the day except that milkshake."

"Have you seen the size of that thing? Dude, that counted for three meals." I laughed. "You can eat something if you want."

"Thanks." He smiled and help me to get up and we walked to the kitchen together. "Joe had a date tonight."

"Really? With who?"

"Demi.. You know, she's in the cheer squad."

"Ah." I said with a disgust face. "Cool, I guess."

"Isn't she like anorexic or something? I told him to stay away. He doesn't want a girl with that kind of problem but he didn't listen." He sighed. "Oh well, that's his problem now."

**A/N: Sorry it took a while… I'll try to update faster. Review? : )**


	9. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight; Together. **

My eyes widened at his last words. Then I remembered I wasn't anorexic. I wasn't bulimic either. Sure, I was cutting on some food but it was only to get back to a normal weight… "Yeah… Well, maybe he can help her…"

"I don't know about that. Anyway, let's not talk about them." He smiled and got closer to me.

"Thank you for today, it was… amazing." I smiled.

"It was." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're beautiful, Miley Ray." _Lie. _He must have been lying at that moment. Actually, this whole relationship was a lie.

"Meh, thanks, I guess."

"What's up with the meh? You really are beautiful Miley." _Right…_

"I don't really thin—" By the time I finished my sentence he cutted me off with one of his passionate kiss. Gosh, those kiss felt so great. I responded by kissing him back as passionate. Our lips were dancing together to the beautiful melody everyone call love. _Or maybe it was only a mixed of feeling? _For him at least. For me, it was definitely love.

Anyway, the important thing at that moment was that we were happy. I was head over hills for my best friend. I know it's weird to say I love him after only one day but he was my best friend… I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. Sure, it was our first date as two people who shares the same feeling but it was definitely not the first time we spend time together. Au contraire.

After a couples of minutes we finally pulled away and just stared in each others eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes. "I guess we didn't really made things official… So uh, let me ask you." He smiled. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Miley?" Sure, it wasn't romantic of anything. I mean, we were standing in my kitchen. But I could care less. To me, it was perfect.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I smiled hugely and kissed him again. I felt so comfortable with him… I never thought it was possible to feel that comfortable with a guy. Probably because he was my best friend and I've known him basically all my life.

**The next day, at school…**

I have to admit, when Nick and I walked into school that morning it felt kind of weird. People looked at us with odd looks, I guessed they didn't expected this. And to be honest, if anyone would have tell me I would be holding hands with Nick yesterday, I never would have believed it. But yet, there I was. Sitting in class, not paying a word the the teacher. All I could think about was him. How I felt asleep in his arms yesterday. How I woke up this morning and we cooked breakfast together. Well, we made toast so I guess it's not really cooking but you know. And how we drove to school this morning together, without saying a word but yet the happiness was there.

At that very moment, I didn't care about the fact that I went to the bathroom after eating that toast to make myself throw it up. To be honest, it kind of made me want to lose more weight. I needed to be perfect for him. He was being the perfect before so I needed to be perfect for him. I know, I know… At that moment, we've only been together for like a day but he was perfect. He was _my _Nick. I was _his _girl. Like he called me.

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I gathered my things together and hurry out of my class to go find Nick. As I expected he was at his locker. "Hi there!"

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing just came out of english. It was such a long period. The teacher kept babbling about some book we're going to read or whatever. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about what we could do tonight."

"Oh." He simply said. Oh?

"Hey Nick! Coming to the party tonight?" One of his friend asked him.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." He replied. At least, he got a better answer than Oh.

"See you there, man." And the guy walked away.

"The guys are throwing a party for the football team." He said turning his gaze to me.

"Oh, that's cool. So that mean you made it?"

"Yeah, I did!" He smiled.

"Congrats…" Usually I would have hug him and be happy for him. And I was. I just, I expected to spend the night with my boyfriend that night. I guess I wasn't going to.

"I would ask you to come with me but it's some kind of guys stuff… I don't think you would like it there. We'll probably play football and stuff."

"It's alright. I'll go to the gym or something. "

"I'll come see you after the party." He smiled. "I got to go. Still need a ride after school?"

"Yeah… If you don't have any plans."

"I'll wait for you at your lockers." He smiled and peck my lips quickly before walking away. I sighed and walked to my locker.

"So you and Nick uh?" I turned around to see Demi, head of the cheerleader squad talking to me. I didn't know what to answer, I never talked to her before. Why was she talking to me now?

"Mhm…" I simply said.

"Too bad it won't last." Demi replied. Who did she think she was?

"Excuse me?" She had no rights to judge Nick and I relationship like that. She didn't even know me and she didn't knew Nick that much either.

"It won't last. Look at you and look at him. Sure, right now he's okay. But wait a few weeks. He'll be popular. He's in the football team, girly. Girls will throw themselves at him. And he will chose them before you. I heard you were a virgin. Footballers don't like virgins. He'll chose them before you."

"You don't know him… You don't know us. He was in the football team last year and everything was fine…" I replied. Why did that girl had to rubbed one of my biggest fear in my face? She had no rights.

"Oh, honey. There's a big difference between junior football and senior football." She winked. "Anyway, just warning ya." She blew a kiss and walked away. I sighed and leaned on my locker for a while. _Maybe I should've listen to her…_

That night I didn't go to the gym. I didn't felt like it. I just stayed home and watched some movies. Nick said he would come over after the party so I waited for him. My parents weren't home as usual… The last thing I ate was that toast in the morning which ended up in the toilet not so long after. I have to admit, the temptation to eat the whole fridge was there. But I didn't. I only wrapped my arms around myself as if it would stop the hunger.

1:58 AM: My parents weren't home yet and I was starting to lose hope that Nick would ever come. I tried to read but I only read the same sentence for an hour due to the lack of concentration. I was hungry, I wanted Nick. I wanted to feel secure. But how can a fifteen years old girl feel secure without her parents home? The doorbell finally rang. I knew it wasn't my parents because they would have simply walked in. It had to be him. I walked downstairs and as I expected and wished, it was him.

"Sorry it's late… But I said I would come so here I am." He smiled.

"Since when does your parents let you stay out this late on a school night?" I asked.

"I told them I was sleeping here. Which I am because I miss my beautiful girlfriend." He smiled.

"I missed you too." I smiled and kissed him. "Have you … been drinking?" I asked pulling away.

"I only had one beer. Don't worry I'm not drunk." He laughed.

"Okay… So was it fun?" I asked walking upstairs to my bedroom.

"Yeah, it was." He smiled lying down on my bed. I lied down next to him and he quickly pulled me close to him. "I'm glad your parents are not home."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way I can spend the night with my amazing girlfriend." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's the only thing we should be thanking them for…"

"I thank them every day for creating the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He smiled and kissed my head.

"Nick…?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never change…"

**A/N: Sorry it's taking a long time… But I can guarantee that if you review it'll be faster! ;) It'll get better in the next chapters ! : )**


	10. Chapter nine

**Chapter nine; I'm a lightweight, you're in control of my heart.**

Nick and I decided to spend our one month anniversary at home. Actually, I'm the one who didn't wanted to go out. I knew that usually going out meant eating and the last thing I needed was food. My diet was going great. I would eat two or three meal a week. Every week I felt like I was actually coming closer to the perfect size. But that's not the point. The point was that I celebrated my first anniversary with my boyfriend. Not only my first anniversary with my boyfriend but also first anniversary at all. And also, something else happened on that day… Something I can never take back.

I must have spend four hours to get ready that day. I made sure my hair, nails, make up and basically everything about my appearance was perfect. Yes, I know, Nick and I have been friend forever so he saw me at my worst but that's no reason to look like crap.

Six o' clock finally arrived. Being the punctual guy that he is, Nick was already at my door. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as soon as I open the door.

"Happy one month anniversary, baby!" I smiled hugely.

"Happy one month, babe." He smiled and kissed me. You would think after one month I would get used of this feeling but not at all. I still feel like my feet are taking off the ground and like everything is spinning around me. And that's only the feeling I feel from outside. The feeling I have inside is like a mix of butterflies and I don't know what. I haven't been able to describe that feeling yet. Did anyone did?

"Come in." I smiled pulling away.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you…" I blushed. At that moment, I really hoped he was being honest. And I wanted to believe him but something inside of my head was telling me not too. I knew I wasn't. Angelina Jolie, Taylor Swift now these girls were beautiful. Selena, Nick's ex or Demi, Joe's girlfriend, these girls were beautiful. Not me.

"I bought you Starbuck." He smiled and hand me a iced coffee. "I know it's your favourite."

"It is… Thanks." I took a sip of my coffee. "So what do you want to do, boyfriend?"

"Movie night?" He smiled taking a movie out from his bag. "I knew you wanted to see that one so I thought we could watch it tonight." He smiled.

"Ah! Yes! I love you!"

"I love you too." He chuckle. "You want to watch it upstairs?"

"Euh, we can watch it in the living room?"

"No. Let's watch it in your room." He smiled and took my hand leading me to my own room.

"Okay." I laughed.

We started the movie and of course, it had to be one of the movies that once you've seen the trailer, you've seen everything. I was quite disappointed with this movie. The cast was great and all but it was missing something from the story line. Nick seemed pretty bored with it too since he kept kissing my cheeks. He was sitting behind me and I was sitting between his legs so it made it very easy for him to kiss me. Every time he would kiss my cheek I would giggle. Yes, very annoying of myself, I know. He then started to kiss my neck. Of course, in a month things had heathen up a bit but not that much. Usually we would kiss until we both needed oxygen and that's it. I got to admit, it felt kind of good though.

"Nick…" I moaned.

"Shhh." His hands made their way under my shirt. Usually I would have pulled away but his hands sent chills all over my body, I just couldn't pull away. His body then slowly made its way on top of mine. Of course he wasn't putting any weight on me, probably too scare to crushed me. We kissed, one of those passionate kiss we'd share. The one that would last until we would ran out of oxygen. This time, his hands made their way to my bra. He unclipped it and took it off under my shirt.

"Nick…" I spoke pulling away out of breath.

"Shh, Miley." I did as he told me. I needed to relax. Tons of girls were doing this with their boyfriend. It was time for me to give it a shot. We kissed once again and this time his hands made its way to my boobs. He massaged them and yes, it did felt pretty awesome. I moaned through the kiss and he smirked and then pulled away and his hand made its way to the end of my shirt.

"Can I?" He asked politely. I simply nodded. It would be okay. Last month I would have been insecure about my weight and of course, I still was. But I was getting closer to the perfect size. It would be okay, I told myself. He took my shirt off and smirked checking me out. I blushed. "You are beautiful, Miley." He said and kissed me once again. His hands made their way to my boobs once again. This time, it got more intense. Our legs intertwined and the kiss only got more passionate. Nick pulled away and started kissing my neck as he massaged my boobs. I moaned and he just kept on going.

"I love you, Nick…" I said.

"I love you too, Mi." He smiled and his way made its way to my pants. He unbuttoned them and slowly slid them off and kissed me once again. "So much." He said pulling away and then kissed me once again. His hands now made their way to my thigh and he rubbed them. I felt a weird feeling down. I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew what was going on. "It does feel pretty good, eh?" He chuckle.

"Mhm…" I moaned.

"Alright, now let me do something else." I simply nodded and he took my underwear off. He looked up at me to know if I was okay. I nodded once again. He started rubbing me and all I could let out was moans. Then I felt his fingers inside of me. It did feel kind of weird at first but then it felt so good. After a while he inserted another one.

"Nick… Don't.. stop…" I finally spoke. I didn't know what was going on with me. But damn, it felt so good. Nick chuckled and kept on going for a while and then he stopped and looked at me.

"You ready?" I bit my bottom lips. I was. I needed to be. And after what he did to me, he couldn't leave me like this.

"I think I am…" I nodded. He smiled and took his shirt off. I putted my hand on his chest.

"Your heart is beating fast…"

"It's always beating that fast when I'm with you. You sure your ready?" I nodded once again.

"Good. Because you're so sexy, I can't resist anymore." I smiled a little shyly. Then his pants went off and his boxers. My eyes widened at his 'man hood.' Wow…

"You okay?" He chuckled. I simply nodded again.

"Can I…?" He chuckled once again and nodded. I touch his man hood and starting rubbing it without even noticing.

"Miley…" Nick groaned. Now I realize what I was doing.

"Oh… Sorry." I immediately stopped. Nick laughed a little.

"No… No. Don't stop…"

"Oh… Sorry…" I started rubbing him once again. As I did he took a condom out and looked at me.

"I love you, you know that?" I nodded.

"I love you too…" And the next thing I knew, he was inside of me. And damn, it hurted at first. It was my first time. My first time at everything. I never did any of this with anyone. Well, Liam but I tried to forgot about that one. Nick was nice though. He waited a bit at first when he saw me winced. When I finally gave him the signal he kept on going and a couples of minutes later it felt pretty great.

And that's the definition of one thing lead to another. I could guarantee, when I woke up that morning I never thought I would have sex. Well, to me it was more than sex. It was love. I lied my head on his chest after just to listen to his heartbeat. "Your heart is still beating fast…" I said.

"Yeah, well… I got to go, Miley." He said sitting up.

"What? I thought you were spending the night…" I said sitting up covering myself with my blankets.

"Turned out I can't." He kissed my forehead "I love you. I'll call you later tonight."

"But Nick.." I spoke.

"I love you, Mi. I'll call you okay?" He said raising his tone a bit.

"Okay…" I finally said.

I watched him leave that night. I stayed in bed and tears streamed down my face. He probably got an emergency or something. He wouldn't sleep with me and just leave… That's not Nick. He told me he loved me so many times tonight. I told myself he would have spent the night but he just couldn't. I kept telling myself that. A couples of hours later, I grabbed my lap top and went on facebook. I needed to change my mind a little. Nick was the first post on there. He was tagged in a picture. "13 minutes ago from mobile web." There he was. At a party. With guys. With beers. With girls. I quickly closed my lap top and threw it on the ground. I didn't care if it broke. I really didn't. "Happy one month anniversary, babe." I told myself and cuddle up in a little ball position and cried.

_Something happened on that day. Something I can never take back. _

**A/N: Sorry if some of you don't like Rated M. scene I just thought it was important to demonstrate Nick's character! Please tell me what you think: If you want more rated M or not. Please review! Btw, Have you guys heard Unbroken? I think the album is awesome! I name this chapter after one of her song. I love Demi. :) **


	11. Chapter ten

**Chapter ten; Tell me why. **

Nick and I have been best friend forever. My mother and his were best friend in high school and never went out of touch. He was my pal and I was his partner. Lately, everything changed. He was my soul mate. I was… Actually, I'm still trying to figure out that one.

Sometimes I wonder if I could change things. If I wouldn't have played football with him like he wanted too when we were younger, maybe he wouldn't be on the football team. Maybe if I wouldn't have kiss him, I wouldn't feel so hurt. Maybe if I wouldn't have slept with him, maybe just maybe he would have stayed. But then again, was I that bad? He seemed to be enjoying himself.

All these questions were running through my mind as I kept thinking back of those pictures. I tried to find an excuse. But there was no excuses for the way he acted. He came over to get in my pants and left for his buds. His new partner. The ones I got replaced by.

"Miley, we're home." I heard my mother saying. I didn't have the energy to reply anything. Luckily, the good thing about having an absent parent is: They don't care. I could be dying and she wouldn't know. I heard her and my dad going in their bedroom. I'm alive mom. A guy got in my pants, dad. Why aren't you trying to beat his ass?

I needed to talk to him. I needed to know. So I took my phone out and texted him.

"Having fun?"

It took him a while to reply but he finally did.

"Whst?" In the sober world, that means what.

"At the party. Are you having fun?"

"I son't no wut ur talking about." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he's totally sober.

"I saw the pictures on facebook. You left me to go to a freaking party!"

"Pictire? Thst was ftom ywsterdai." Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Right. That's why there's a date on the effing picture!"

"Huney, baby, don't beleive evrtuhing on the internet!" I felt like throwing my phone at the wall. And the worst of all, he was probably laughing at all this.

"Whatever, Nick. I'll talk to you when you'll be sober."

"Sober? Duuuuude! I'm totaakky sobwt."

"Mhm. That's why you did thirteen error in five texts. Congrats, you just pass your english exam!"

"Oh cwom on. Nobodi wright properky on twxt message."

"I do. And you usually do too."

"WHATEVERRRRR." That's it. Whatever, like he said. Maybe this is what I was. He was my soul mate and I was his whatever.

"I'll talk to you when you'll be sober." I texted again.

"U DO THAT. I GO FUCK A SEXY HOEW."

I read that text about a million time. Crying. Sobing. All alone in my room. Where was my partner when I was hurt? Oh right, having sex with another girl. I didn't bother to reply. I was too hurt. I fell asleep reading that text all over again and of course, crying my eyes out.

"Miley… Nicholas is here for you." I heard my mom as she shook me to wake me up. Well, that's a first.

"I don't really want to see him…"

"Honey, he's waiting. And he has something for you." My mom said and winked at me. I slowly got up and walked to the door. Nick was there waiting with a box in his hands.

"Hi, Mi…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologies… I was being a jerk yesterday… I got drunk and I was mean to you. I never meant to say everything I said to you."

"That doesn't make up for leaving me after we… you know."

"I know… Like I said, I was being a jerk. I didn't wanted to disappoint the guys… But then I realized I disappointed someone way more important." He smiled slightly. "And that's why I bought you something you'll like." He said handing me the box.

I sighed and took the box. I felt something moving in it I looked up at him and he simply nodded smiling. I opened the box and a cute little puppy was moving in there. I took her in my arms and looked up at Nick. "She's adorable… Oh my god, I love her! Thank you so much!" And at that very moment, I forgot everything and threw myself in his arms.

Time went by and we were now sitting on my bed playing with my new puppy. I took her in my arms "Hi daddy!" I laughed moving her paw to make her wave to Nick.

"It's a dog. I'm not her dad." He laughed.

"Yes you are!" I laughed. "I'm her mom and your her dad. How do you want to name her?"

"I don't know."

"Eum, what about: Chloe? Or Daisy?"

"I like Chloe."

"I like that too. But I like Daisy too."

"It's just a name, Mi."

"No! It's our little girl's name!"

He rolled his eyes "She's a puppy!"

"She's OURS puppy."

"Whatever you say."

"See, AGAIN. Your trying to make me feel weak so you can feel a whole inside! Is that your only intention? Why are you doing this to me? Tell me Nick! Tell me why!"


	12. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven; What hurts the most. **

"Woo, calm down. Look Mi, the only thing I meant was that she's a puppy. If you chose Daisy, you can name your next puppy Chloe. Same for the other way around."

"It's just… You never take anything we do together seriously! All you care about is partying." I said rising my voice a little.

"Geez Miley. I'm in the football team! We win, we celebrate. It's team spirit. If you win a competition, you want to celebrate, right?"

"Not by getting drunk and dancing with sluts!"

"Hey, I'm not doing this for me. I do it for the guys." He said giving me a small smile. "Come on, you know I love you. And I love our little puppy too."

"Chloe."

"I love Chloe." He said kissing my cheeks.

"I love her too… And you." I smiled a little. And once again, I got caught up in his games.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes "If you say so…" In my head, I was far from being beautiful. I was fat, I had a baby face and I could've go on and on.

"It's true. Look at you, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Your long legs bring the sexy aspect of your body. You're the perfect size and whatever you do, you always look pretty." _He's good._ He really can talk to a woman. But never get caught up in these games. _Never._

"Mhm…" I simply said.

"Look, I got to go Mi. I'll text you later." He smiled and kissed my lips softly.

"What?" I said pulling away. "You just got here, I thought we were spending the day together…"

"I can't." He simply said.

"What now? Your off to another party?"

"I have too." Wow, what an excuse, I thought.

"You HAVE too? Nick! What's the occasion now? And don't tell me you won a game because the last game you guys had was two days ago."

"It's one of the guys birthday." And that right there, was a lie. Once again.

"What about me? Alright, you HAVE to go to those party but what about me? You NEVER asked me to go with you to a SINGLE ONE party! I'm your girlfriend Nick!"

"You ALWAYS said you hated those things!"

"Well, what do you think I hate more, staying home ALONE or go to a party with my BOYFRIEND?"

"Fine! Then why don't you come tonight if it'll make you happy." I rolled my eyes at this comment. If it'll make _me_ happy. Only me. He wouldn't be happy. He didn't wanted me there. Well, I was going.

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"Well, are you going to take me? I kind of need a ride!"

"Whatever. Come at my house at ten. We'll leave at ten."

"Okay." I sighed and watched him leave.

Later, that night I got at his house. To be honest, I asked myself all day if I should go or not. But I needed to go. I needed to know what was going on. Why was he acting like that? I even started to be paranoid in the past few days. Was he cheating on me? Did he loved me? _Now I know all of the answers to these question. _Only by ringing that doorbell, I was going to find out a lot of more than I thought I would in one night.

"Hey, Miley! What are you doing here?" Joe said opening the door.

"I'm coming to see Nick. We're going to a party together."

"Eum, Nick already left Miles." Joe said a bit confused.

"But he told me to get here at ten. It's 9:50…"

"He left at 9:30. I'm sorry…" He said with an apologic look on his face.

"It's okay, I guess…" I looked down and turned around on my feet. I was ready to spend one more night alone in my room.

"You can ride with us, if you want. Demi and I are going to the same party as Nick, you can meet him there."

I turned around to look at him, he was looking at me with a smile. "You sure? I mean, if he left it's probably because he doesn't want me there…"

"Or maybe he forgot he was supposed to give you a ride. His car is still here, I think he got a ride with one of the guys."

"Yeah, well… Okay then." I smiled a bit. I always loved Joe. As a friend of course. We used to be the musketeers. Me, Joe and Nick. Sometimes their brother Kevin would join us but he's in college now. And their younger brother Frankie, is too young to hang with us.

"Come on in, Demi's not ready yet." Demi. She was Joe's new girlfriend. One of the reason why we wouldn't hang out anymore. One of the many reasons. Another one was my party boy of a boyfriend.

I simply nodded and walked in the house. I saw Demi walking downstairs "Joe, I'm ready!"

"Great! Miley is riding with us. She was supposed to get a ride with Nick but he left."

Demi looked at me with a sad look. I try to analyse it but I couldn't. Was it disappoint look because I was riding with them and she wanted to be alone with Joe?

"If you want to be alone, I can go home…"

"No, no… It's not that at all. I just think Nick is being a bit mean to you, that's it." Demi said.

I simply shrugged "He's busy, that's all…"

We got at the party fifteen minutes later. I walked in the house with Joe and Demi. To be honest, I never thought Demi was that kind of girl. She turned out to be actually nice to me. I felt a bit out of place at that party. I started searching for my boyfriend. I looked around; some people were on the floor already asleep, some other people were smoking weed, some others were dancing with drinks in their hands. I saw him on the 'dance floor'. He was dancing. With a girl. With a drink in one hand. With a cigarette in the other hand. I closed my eyes for a minute and open them to see the same image again. I walked to Joe and told him I was leaving. He seemed worried but then I heard Demi telling him something like 'Nick's not being the perfect boyfriend, again.' I hurried to get out of there. As I got to the front door, I looked behind to see Nick with the same girl. He was now kissing her. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I hurried home.

I quickly got to my room as I walked in my house. My parents were home, for once. But I didn't wanted to talk to anyone.

"Honey, she was crying…" I heard my mother.

"We should give her time." My father replied.

I sat on my bed and thought about everything. I thought about what I told him the day before about hurting me and why did he had to make me feel so weak. I took a pen and a paper and started writing. Then I took my guitar and added melody to what I was writing. I was still crying but music could heal everything right?

"Miley?" I heard my father saying as he knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I stopped playing to hear what he was saying.

"Can I come in?"

"Mhm…" I whipped my tears and looked up at him as he sat next to me.

"Is everything okay, honey?"

"Not really…" I shook my head.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"Things with Nick…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I was surprise to hear him say that. I was also surprise to feel his arm around me.

"Not really…"

"Okay… So what were you doing? What were you writing?" He took my paper and read everything I was writing. "Miley! That's great! This could be a hit, you know?"

I shrugged "I don't know… A lot of people write and a lot of people write songs that has the potential to be a hit."

"Yes, but you have something they don't."

"What's that?"

"A beautiful voice. You can dance. You can act. You can do amazing flips. You're talented, Miley. And you also have a father with connection."

"What do you mean?"

"One of my patient, is an agent. He's searching for a girl who's about your age to play in a tv show. The show is about a singer of something like that."

"Okay?"

"You would be perfect!"

"I don't know about that…"

"Miley, it's been your dream forever. You always wanted to be on tv. We can make it happen. I talked to your mother and she's okay with it. So if you want too, we can make it happen."

"Oh my gosh, of course I want too!"

**Review? **


	13. Chapter twelve

**Chapter twelve ; Don't play games, it'll be dangerous. **

"Miley, are you ready?" I heard my father from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I looked at myself for one last time in the mirror. Today was the big day : my audition. Right after our conversation, the day before, my father called his patient and they managed to find a place for me. That didn't gave me the chance to practice a lot but luckily, I was good at that kind of stuff.

I didn't talked to Nick that day. Neither did I the day before. At least, not after I caught him cheating on me. As I was waiting for my turn, I got a text from him.

"Hello, beautiful." I stared at my phone for a while. Then, I rolled my eyes. _That's it Nick, try to win me back by saying beautiful things to me. _

"What do you want?" I replied.

"Woah, what's wrong baby? I just wanted to talk to my beautiful girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to go to a party with my boyfriend too last night. But he stood me up. And when I got to the party with his brother, he was cheating on me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, Nick! You were kissing her! Oh and smoking too!"

"Smoking is not a crime, Miley."

"It's not about smoking or not! It's about the fact that you cheated on me and now you have the nerve to text me!"

"Whatever. I'll text you when you won't be so PMS."

"PMS? Seriously, Nick?"

"Oh, no. You're right. You're pregnant? I noticed you gained weight. ;)" I stared at that text again. Then I stood up and looked at my father.

"Dad, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon…" I walked to the bathroom and quickly bend down infront of the toilet. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I shoved my fingers down my throat.

"Miley?" I heard some footstep coming in. "You okay baby girl?" My mother said. I whiped my mouth and took a gum out of my purse and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine." I faked a smiled.

"Okay good. It's your turn sweety." My eyes widened. Here come the stress mixed with my anger mixed with my sadness.

"Really?"

"Yep. You'll do great honey." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the woman who was waiting for me. Then, I walked in the big room with all of these people sitting down, watching me. I felt like I was going to throw up. For the first time, since a long time, I felt like throwing up and it wasn't because my fingers were down my throat.

"Hi." One of the man said. "You auditioning for the part of…?"

"Euh…" I looked at him trying to remember the name of the girl I was auditioning for. Just great. If I can't even remember the name of the girl, I will never be able to remember my lines.

"Well?" The man said. "The name?"

"Miley. Oh, no, no no… I mean, sorry… That's my name. I mean, the name of the girl I'm auditioning for is Hannah."

"You're auditioning for the main part? As Hannah Montana?"

"Mhm…" _No. Not anymore. _I wanted to get out of there. I felt so embarrassed.

"Okay, go on."

I started saying the lines and messed everything up. Not only a line or two. All of them.

"Okay stop." The man said.

"Is this your first audition, Miley?" Another man asked.

"Yes… I'm sorry, I was better than this at home—"

"Well, you do realise being infront of cameras in front of the entire world isn't the same as being home right?" The first man said.

"Shut up, Corey. Your first audition sucked too."

"I'm sorry…" I turned around and started to walked away. Then I turned back around and walked back to them. I wasn't going to let them bring my dreams down. And by them I mean, the people who bullied me at school, the people who never believed in me. The ones who never cared about me. People at school, my parents and now Nick. I was going to show them all. I was going to be on top of the world. I grabbed one of the guitar in the corner and started playing the song I wrote about Nick the day before. I saw everybody's in the room expression changed. When I was done, I started saying my first line. The lady who was replying followed back shortly. At this moment, I was thinking about me. About my dream.

They all started clapping. I smiled and said thank you.

"We will call you to tell you if you got picked up for another audition."

We drove back home and when I got out of the car, Nick was standing there. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Nick?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't think so."

"Miley, please. It's important." I rolled my eyes once again.

"Fine, come on in." We walked in my house and in my room. "What now?"

"Are you really pregnant? You never replied to my text."

"How dare you asking me something like that!"

"It's not a stupid question! We had sex and I don't think your on the pill. You could be pregnant!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"How do you know? When is the last time you had your period?"

"Nick!"

"Did you have them this month?"

"No—"

"See! I knew it. You're pregnant."

**Review? : ) **


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Chapter thirteen ; What did I do to your heart?**

"I'm not! I didn't have my period because I never started them! You knew that! I'm a gymnast, it's normal for me to not have my period. You knew about that." I said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, right. Sorry…" I didn't say anything. I just stood there and looked at him. "About the cheating, too. I know it was wrong but I was drunk."

"You shouldn't use alcohol as an excuse." I said and walked to my bed and sat down on it.

"I know… But I love you, I really do."

"Then why did you leave to the party without me? We were supposed to go together!"

"I know… But you see, people at the party don't really like you…"

"So you're ashamed of me?"

"No—"

"Nick, it's one thing to lie once but it's another thing to lie twice. 'You lie to me once, shame on you. You lie to me twice, shame on me.' And you know what I say? Screw what people say! People will have opinion and I might be the opposite of their opinion but I'm happy and you were happy with me too before all of these 'friends' of yours walked in your life. If you're so ashamed of what people might say, then we can't be together. But then again, it would kind of suck if you love me and would put your life on the down low for other people. Same thing for your reputation. You're a great guy Nick, why do you need to ruin it by becoming who people want you to be?"

"I don't know… But I want to be with you now." I didn't answer anything. I've seen movies about guys like him. But deep down inside I knew Nick was a good guy. He was just trying to find himself. "You look pretty, today… Well, not that usually you don't look pretty but… Did you went somewhere important?"

"I had an audition." I replied without giving any more information.

"Really? Something gymnastic related?"

"No. Acting and singing."

"Wait? What? Mi! How come you didn't tell me."

"You were busy kissing some others girls." I said while looking at him right in the eyes to see his reaction. His eyes went down to the floor and he sat down infront of me and took my hands.

"I'm really sorry… I should've been there. Tell me all about it." He smiled.

"Well, It's a role for Disney Channel. It's about a girl who is this normal girl who goes to school and all but then at night, she put a wig on and is this super big rockstar."

"That sound…."

"I know. It's kind of stupid but it's disney channel. It's a show for kids!"

"That's great, Mi! I'm so proud of you. Did it go well?"

"Well, not at first but then it did." I smiled.

"Good. I'm sure you'll get it. I always told you, you were talented." He smiled and squeezed my hands.

"Thanks." I smiled and squeezed his hands back in response.

"I love you, Miley." It took a moment before I analyse this sentence. I looked at his body language to know if he was true or not.

"I love you too…" I finally said and we kissed. _There we were, back together. Even though we never really broke up. _

"I won't hurt you again." I simply smiled. _So innocent. _Then my phone started ringing, I picked it up and push the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Miley?"

"Yes?"

"Bradley here. We re watched your audition and we love the way you play Hannah! Are you still interesting in the part?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then, if you could come to the studio tomorrow, it would be amazing."

"I GOT THE PART?" I couldn't help but scream. I felt bad for the guy's ear but I was so excited.

"Euh, well, we'll see. You're talented but I still think your missing something. But the production thinks you're perfect so, yeah I guess you got the role." The guy was a bit rude but that didn't stop me from having the biggest smile on my face. Hey, they don't call me smiley for nothing!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! I will be there tomorrow! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah. Bye." Still, Rude.

"bye, thank you!" I then hanged up and wrapped my arms around Nick. I was so excited. I kept jumping up and down. "I GOT THE PART!" I yelled and smiled hugely.

"Wow! Mi, that's awesome, congrats!" He smiled and wraps his arms around me. I pulled away and got up and jumped around in my room. Nick just laughed at me. I run back to him and jump on him, and we both fell on the bed. I was on top of him and our faces were very closed. We then started kissing. All of a sudden, there we were, taking our clothes off.

**A/N: I know it usually take A LOT more time for someone to get call back to say they got the role but obviously Miley was going to have it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**Chapter fourteen ; Tell me, did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?**

"Please stay for the night…" I asked him.

"Of course," he smiled. "My girl is going to be a big star. I'm so proud of you, Mi. I knew you could make it." He added and kissed my forehead.

"I still can' believe it." I said. "I'm going to be on TV!" I said smiling like never before.

"And you're going to be the best." He smiled. "Come on!" He got up and put his clothes on.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Taking my girl somewhere." He smiled and picked me up from the bed.

"Nick!" I laughed but tried to cover my naked body at the same time. "Let me down so I can dress!"

"I'll take care of that." He laughed.

"Nick!"

"Shh." He smiled and walked to my walk-in closet and sat me down on the couch. "Don't move." He laughed and took a dress out. "Here. Put that on."

"Nick, it's late. We can just stay here, you know?"

"Are you kidding me? Mi, you just got the greatest news of your life! We're going to celebrate!" I laughed. Gosh, I loved him.

"Alright, fine!" I smiled. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled and took a pair of high heels out. "How come you never wear these?"

"I don't know."

"Miley, you have so much clothes that you never even wore!" He laughed. "I don't understand girls."

"Most of them aren't my style." I simply replied.

"Then why did you bought them?"

"I liked them." I looked up at him and he had the most adorable confused face. "People see me as the nerd, if I wear clothes like those girls, they will say that I'm imitating them and they will laugh at me even more."

"Screw them, Mi. You're amazing. Wear whatever you want to wear."

"Easy to say when everyone loves you. You're popular, people love you. You got it easy."

"Hey, I'm not the next superstar." He smiled at him and put my shoes on my feet just like Cinderella's prince charming did. In fact, it did felt like a fairy tail. Sure, we've been through some ups and down lately I thought to myself, but now it felt like everything was going into places. We could finally be the couple we always wanted to be. I was going to be a superstar. We would finally have our happy ending. _And they lived happy ever after _was all I could think of. Nicholas Jonas would be the guy I would get married too. In fact, speaking of fairy tail, our story made me think of Taylor swift's song, _Mary's song (Oh, my, my). _Basically, the song is about two best friends falling in love while growing up and getting married and living happy ever after in the end. Taylor Swift wrote my fairy tail without even knowing it. Nick and I would end up together and live happy ever after. _At least, that's what I thought. _

That night, Nick took me to a nice restaurant. Then, we went to take a walk on the side of the river. Everything was perfect. Things got even better when he suddenly stopped and took my hands and placed them on his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and laughed.

"We're dancing." He smiled.

"Dancing? There's no music!" I laughed.

"We don't need music. Our story is a song." He smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist. "I love you so much, Miles."

"I love you too." I smiled and lied my head on his shoulder. There we were, in the middle of everyone walking, dancing with no music playing. I was so happy. Everything was great. At that very moment, nothing could've brought me down. Nothing.

Weeks went by, I started to film my new television show. Thankfully, we were on vacations from school for the first two weeks so I didn't have to choose between school and work. Nick spent all of his time with me in the studio. We had so much fun. He met the cast and while I was filming some scenes with Emily, I could see him hanging out with Mitchell or Jason. Everything was doing great. I was more happy than ever and in love more than ever, too.

Then, months went by and Nick stopped coming to the studio as often as he did. Instead of coming everyday, he would come once a week. But I didn't blame him, it could be boring for him to be there everyday. November 15, was the premiere of my show and we were all getting together at my house to watched it. Emily, Mitchell, Jason, Moises, Nick and I. To be honest, I was pretty nervous. I could feel that the cast was too. We watched it and it went pretty great. It felt weird to watched myself on tv. Later, I talked to it to Nick when we were alone.

"You were great, Miles." Nick smiled.

"You think so? I thought it was weird looking at myself…"

"Don't. You were amazing. You worked so hard to get there and you finally are! Don't give up, Mi. I'm pretty sure the show will be a hit."

Nick's words meant a lot to me. But I wasn't really that scared about the show being a hit or not. What I didn't like is all my flaws everyone could see on tv. I saw them. It was the only thing I could see. My fat self. It needed to change. Ever since I started my diet, I lost a little of weight. But not as much as I hoped too. I was eating one or two meal a week now but it was obviously too much. If I was going to be a big superstar, I needed to look like one too. I needed to be thin, pretty, I needed to have the coolest clothes and accessories. People were looking after me. I needed to be perfect.

A couples days later, my agent called and told me that the show was a big hit. People loved the scenario and they loved me. It was so nice to hear that. Nick was with me when I got the call and I was so happy I immediately jumped in his arms.

"Woo, what's going on there?" He laughed.

"Apparently everyone loved the show! People are talking about me, Nick! Celebrity tweeted about me and all that!"

"Wow, that was fast."

"So fast… Wow. Can you believe it?" I smiled hugely.

"Actually, yes I can. I always knew you would be great. You're my sunshine and now you're going to shine for the rest of the world." He smiled and I kissed him while laughing.

"I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now get ready or we'll be late for the show."

"Are you excited?" I asked while braiding my hair in a side fish tail. "We're going to see Taylor Swift!"

"Yeah, so excited, woot woot." He laughed. Okay, this was more sarcastic then happiness but I laughed and we finally left for the show.

"People are looking at you." Nick said while looking around.

"What?"

"Some of Taylor's fan are looking at you. I think they are recognising you from your show." He smiled and lit up a cigarette.

"Wow, it was pretty fast… I can't believe it."

"My girl is now famous." He laughed and dropped something on the ground. "Can you hold that for me, please?" He asked and handed me his cigarette.

"Ew, Nick. You seriously need to stop smoking it's gross." I said as took his cigarette between my fingers. Then, I lowered my head to read a text I got from my agent : Miley, be careful with your actions. You can't make one small mistakes or you'll be in the medias and right now, we need good thing about you in the medias, not some bad things.

"Don't worry about it." I wrote and send it back to him. Then, I lift my head up to see all kinds of flashing lights all towards me. And there I was, with a cigarette in my hands.

**A/N: No Niley drama in this one! Please review, I love reading them. : ) Tell me what you think about Nick and Miley. Do you think Miley is stupid for going back with him? Do you think he will hurt her again? Tell me all of your thoughts! **


End file.
